Get Out Alive!
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: 10 pairs of 'fallers' (and a few OC's) are put into the same arena in a different sections. They are paired with their worst enemy (Although they don't know that) They must find each other and survive together. No magic, killing etc is allowed. They cannot see or interact with other pairs, each section is a different biome. You can give gifts and vote to eliminate a pair.


A large crowd gathered at the centre of Gravity Falls. A stage was set up and three hosts stood on stage ready to begin their show. They all wore the same basic outfit: hoodie's, jeans and boots.

"Hello and welcome to the brand new show Get out Alive with your favourite hosts, Gravityfallsgirl22…"

"Lil ol Gravityfalls!"

"And Danni6823!"

"A warm welcome from us all!" The three hosts introduced.

"So, you're probably wondering what this show is all about?" Gravityfallsgirl22 asked

"Well, 20 of your all time favourite fallers are put into pairs with their worse enemy, although they don't know this. Each pair is put into a separate section of the same arena; they must find each other and survive together. They cannot mix with other pairs." Lil ol Gravityfalls began

"20 days, every other day the arena switches around so that they are in a separate section or biome of the arena. You get to vote at the end of each day which pair should be leaving the next day." Danni6823 continued

"But that's not all, you can also send sponsor gifts to a pair if you wish and we will be choosing the most appropriate to send. They must be simple thing such as bread." Gravityfallsgirl22 rounded off

"They must also share everything with their pair, noting is to be kept hidden such as gifts, food etc!" Lil ol Gravityfalls added

"Lets meet the contestants!" Danni6823 cried

The wall behind them parted and 20 fallers stood in a line, in the dark, waiting for their name to be introduced.

"First we have Gideon!" Gravityfallsgirl22 introduced.

The stage light shone onto Gideon, who stood there sulking, as he didn't want to be on the show. He wore a thick waterproof coat along with a pair of tracksuit bottoms, like they all did.

"Next we have Pacifica!" Lil ol Gravityfalls added to the list.

"Stan!" Danni6823 added

"Robbie, Wendy, Cashmere, Gloss, Natalie, Old man mcgucket and Gorney" Gravityfallsgirl22 added

"Dipper, Mabel, Bill, Soos, Patricia!" Lil ol Gravityfalls introduced

"Milly Dark, Prim, Tambry, Manley Dan and last but not least Nate!" Danni6823 finished.

"Now we are going to introduce the biomes that the group will be facing!" Gravityfallsgirl22 started

"Jungle, Desert, Forest, Tundra!" Danni6823 began

"Grassland, Mountains, Glaciers, Deserted Island, Underground caves!" Lil ol Gravityfalls added

"And lastly Plains!" Gravityfallsgirl22 finished

"We are not going to announce pairs as the group are not allowed to know until they reach the arena and find each other, no magic is allowed or killing they must stick together to keep each other alive!" Lil ol Gravityfalls stated

"In their starter backpacks they will have the following: A spall, 1 pint of water: After all the water is gone the bottle disintegrates, small knife, one piece of paper, one pen, 3 matches and some dried food. The rest will be up to them!" Danni6823 pointed out.

"So if you'd wish, Lil ol Gravityfalls, press the button!" Gravityfallsgirl22 instructed

The button was pressed and the 20 fallers disappeared into the arena. On the large screen were shots of the arena. On a single channel across the whole world this would be played 24 hours a day.

"Tune in next time when we will have the first day of the contestants in the arena at the moment, though, sponsor gifts and voting is closed, we will alert you when its open" Lil ol Gravityfalls pointed out.

"Bye!" The three hosts finished.

The stage went black and the hosts walked off.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter :) It's mostly my fan fiction but lil ol GF and Danni6823 are helping me, thanks friends!**

**Ok so here are the pairs and the biome they begin in:**

**Gideon + Dipper = Jungle**

**Pacifica + Mabel = Desert**

**Stan + Bill = Forest**

**Robbie + Soos = Tundra**

**Wendy + Patricia = Grassland**

**Cashmere + Milly = Mountains**

**Gloss + Prim = Glaciers**

**Natalie + Tambry = Deserted island**

**Old man mcgucket + Manly Dan = Underground caves**

**Gorney + Nate = Plains**

**Just remember, voting and sponsoring isn't open until next chapter so do not try to vote yet.**

**Please review!**

**Gravityfallsgirl22 x**


End file.
